


Dark Places

by DragonSaphiraReads



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: blood mention, death mention, its hurt comfort everything's alright in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSaphiraReads/pseuds/DragonSaphiraReads
Summary: One of Remus’s biggest fears is losing the people he loves.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619986
Kudos: 49





	Dark Places

**Author's Note:**

> Like listening to podfics? You can listen to this oneshot on my YT channel here https://youtu.be/3ZqRhhnSkCQ

“Remus! In here!”

The superhero dove into cover just as a fireball screamed past his head, disintegrating the trees it hit instead. He hissed as a rogue spark landed on his skin, leaving a red welt after he brushed it away. 

Virgil immediately threw up a forcefield, hiding them from view and protecting them from the onslaught for the moment. Remus panted, eyes flickering as he took stock of the situation and the condition his friends were in. 

Ernest had bandages wrapped around his head, covering his left eye completely. There was blood seeping through the white bandage, but he was still fully alert. Logan sat beside him, his glasses were cracked and he had his hand over his eyes to prevent himself from accidentally using his powers on his friends. Emile was kneeling beside Remy, who had suffered a rather large burn and was laying still as his boyfriend healed him. 

“Incoming!” Virgil warned as another fireball hit the building next to them, shaking the ground itself. Remus stood his ground, his heart jumping into his throat as he realized who wasn’t there.

“Where are Roman and Patton?!” He shouted, and Ernest glanced up and pointed behind him where his brother was being carried by his boyfriend, both running to get to shelter. 

“What happened?!” Emile pushed past Remus as Patton laid Roman down on the ground, his white outfit stained red from a slash across his chest. Soft golden light emanated from Emile’s hands as he began healing him, and Remus immediately ran to Patton’s side to check him over for injuries as well. 

“We got stuck in one of the buildings... Roman got hit...” Patton panted, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Remus narrowed his eyes, brushing Patton’s bangs back and prodding at a scratch on his forehead. 

“What are we going to do?” Patton let Remus fuss over him as he addressed the rest of his friends, seeing the state they were in. Logan stood up, keeping his eyes towards the sky. 

“If I could get close enough, I could use my telepathy, but she’ll never allow that.”

“She’s been taking out every one of us that has powers that can disable hers. That’s why Remy was attacked so soon. She’ll be gunning for you the moment you leave this space.” Ernest argued. 

“Then use your powers to create a decoy of me and trick her into letting me get close!”

“She’s not gonna fall for that, she’s just going to shoot you with fire and that’ll be the end of that!”

“Remus, can’t you create something that would distract her for long enough?”

Remus shook his head. “I’m completely out of power from that last attack. But I could be a decoy--”

“Absolutely not! We’re not using anyone as a decoy or bait or anything of the sort!” Ernest snarled. “We’re going to stay here and think of a plan that doesn’t involve putting ourselves in more danger than we already are!”

“Ernest, if we don’t do something quickly, there will be more innocent lives lost, we can’t simply sit around and--”

“Patton, get back here!”

The three arguing parties froze at Virgil’s scream, and they spun around to see Patton running down the street, shooting his streams of light at their attacker as he dodged falling debris. 

“Patton!” they shouted, and the three of them sprinted after him after commanding Virgil to stay put and protect the injured. 

“I’ll go after him and try to distract her, Remus, go with Logan and help him get close! Hopefully she’ll think it’s just an illusion and won’t care about you two!”

Remus shook his head. “Hell no! I’m not leaving my boyfriend alone, you go with Logan!”

“Now’s not the time to argue, Remus! You said yourself you’re out of power!”

“So I’m useless no matter where I go! So I’m going to him!” 

Ernest rolled his eyes, but Remus didn’t care. He had a bad feeling about Patton fighting on his own, and he knew that something terrible would happen if he didn’t get over to Patton right that instant. 

The next moments happened in slow motion. Remus saw their attacker wind up and throw a huge fireball directly at Patton. Remus tried to scream, to cry out and warn him, but no sound would come out. If he could just get there in time!

But his legs were as heavy as lead. He pushed himself to go faster, faster, but he could only watch as the fire hurtled towards Patton and struck him directly, enveloping him in bright red flames. His hearing cut out, blocking out everything but Patton’s scream of pain as he collapsed to the ground, unmoving. 

“Patton!!” Remus screamed, falling to his knees beside him and gently cradling his head in his arms. “C’mon, wake up... wake up, please! Patton!”

Patton didn’t stir. Remus frantically tugged at his boyfriend’s clothes and hair, trying to wake him up. “Patton, please, you can’t do this to me! You can’t!” He buried his face in Patton’s unmoving chest, clinging to him in desperation.

_Remus..._

He heard his name, but he couldn’t move. His body shook, tears falling and soaking into Patton’s tattered shirt. 

_Remus!_

That was Patton’s voice... but Patton was gone... was he going crazy already? 

“ _Remus, wake up!_ ”

~

Remus shot awake, his chest heaving as he woke up from the nightmare. He whimpered in the darkness, tangling his fingers in his sweaty hair as he tried to ground himself. 

It was a dream. It was a dream. None of it was real. 

There was a hand on his shoulder, and a gentle voice cut through the darkness. 

“Sweetheart, are you ok?”

Remus sucked in a breath, tackling Patton and holding on for dear life. Patton’s nightshirt was quickly soaked from Remus’s tears, but he didn’t seem to care. He just rubbed Remus’s back gently, hushing him and murmuring reassurance that he was right there for him, and he wasn’t going anywhere.

Eventually he started to calm down, feeling his muscles relax and his breathing slow as his heart stopped racing. 

“Nightmare?” Patton whispered, and Remus could only nod. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I... we were superheroes, and we were fighting this person... and she... you ran out on your own... and you... oh god...”

Remus couldn’t finish his sentence, but Patton understood what he was trying to say. 

“I’m right here, Remus. I’m not going anywhere.”

He sniffed, drawing in a shaky breath. “I... I know, but... what if you’re in an accident!? You don’t have control over that!”

Patton kissed the top of his head, brushing his hair back calmly. “Maybe not. Accidents happen every day, and you’re right. We can’t control that. But that’s why life is so precious, my dear. We should enjoy every moment together because we know it won’t last forever.”

He sat up, pulling Remus from the bed and towards the bathroom. “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up and we can go downstairs and watch something fun, ok?”

Remus glanced at the clock and frowned. “But it’s three in the morning, aren’t you tired?”

“I’ll be alright. I want to make sure you’re ok, Remus, I’m willing to sacrifice a few hours of sleep for you.”

He shuddered at Patton’s choice of words. “Don’t... don’t say sacrifice, please...”

Patton blinked. “O-Oh, sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Remus swallowed as Patton flicked on the bathroom light, stepping inside and turning on the shower for Remus. He grabbed one of their fluffiest towels and handed it to him, asking if he needed him to stay while he showered. He shook his head, and Patton kissed him one last time before leaving the bathroom, promising to make them some hot chocolate for when he was done. 

He showered quickly, feeling the grime from his uneasy sleep wash down the drain. The warm water helped to calm him down, but he still couldn’t completely wipe the images of his dream from his mind. 

Remus changed into fresh pajama bottoms, throwing on a shirt as well as the water on his skin chilled in the air. He rushed downstairs, finding Patton on the couch already with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the table. 

He took it from him slowly, sipping at it and letting the sweet warmth settle in his chest. Patton drank his quicker, and when he was done he pulled Remus close and spooned him from behind, pressing his chest against Remus’s back. 

Remus soon found himself drifting off again, his head bobbing up and down as he tried to stay awake. 

“I’m right here, Remus. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Patton’s whisper comforted him, and so he leaned back against his boyfriend and closed his eyes, letting himself drift into a peaceful, thankfully dreamless sleep.


End file.
